


Candlelight

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [36]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Ivry and Witch go on a dinner date, but they're both craving something else.
Relationships: Sister Ivry/Witch | Shield of Edens
Series: ~Requests~ [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 2





	Candlelight

The low candlelight glimmered in Ivry’s eyes as Witch approached the table. Ivry’s silver locks glistened as if they were woven with starlight. She winked when she caught sight of Witch; her lips tipped in an incurable smirk. 

“You’re a vision, as always,” Ivry appraised.

“And you’ve cleaned up nicely,” Witch returned, taking her seat across the table.

The healer’s cackle echoed across Edens garden, “I clean up better elsewhere.” Ivry flirted, eyes lidded. 

“You may have to remind me.” Witch teased; Ivry was a bit more fun after she had gotten a rise out of her, “you didn’t leave enough of an impression last time.”

“You’re the only one who’s ever accused me of that,” Ivry reclined, chin resting on her hand, with an all too familiar ravenous leer. Impossibly irresistible and enticing. The stars above as their sole witness, Witch’s appetite grew at an untenable pace. All-consuming.

Witch licked her lips in anticipation. “Well, I’m not unreasonable.” 

She kept still despite the advancing inclination to squirm under the healer’s ever ardent gaze. Even from a distance, the heat radiating from the other woman was palpable. Her heart stuttered at the prospect of what was to come. “I would be delighted to grant you an opportunity to prove me wrong.”

On the prowl, Ivry sidled up to her with predatory regard. A manicured finger tipped her chin up. Their gazes locked as Ivry leaned until she was a whisper away. “I’d be delighted to satisfy that request, eclipse  _ all  _ of your expectations.” She paused, the air became increasingly thin. Her hand lifted to caress Witch’s cheek with a gentle reverence. “Better,  _ I’ll grant you  _ an  _ unforgettable _ night.”

“Well, that remains to be seen-” lips crashed upon her own with the force and fire of a supernova. Witch returned the embrace with equivalent passion as Ivry guided her away to continue the night elsewhere, to make good on her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite as I expected but I think it works.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
